


Quiet, But Firm

by seraphina_snape



Series: sera's leverageland scribbles [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: BDSM elements, M/M, d/s relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate has a knack for knowing what Eliot needs before he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, But Firm

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied d/s relationship
> 
> originally written for boundsofdecency as part of the Leverageland St. Patrick's Day Weekend Bash, March 16th 2014 ([x](http://llmcrorysbar.livejournal.com/172071.html?thread=4143399#t4143399))

Nate has a knack for knowing what Eliot needs before he does. It's in those quiet moments during a case that hits too close, when Eliot is teetering on the edge, when his skin feels tender over his knuckles with bruises that have yet to form and muscles are tense from being aware of _everything_ around him, that Nate shows just how aware _he_ is, too.

A steady, penetrating look. A quiet, but firm _Eliot_ in that dark, commanding tone of voice. A strong hand on his shoulder, Nate's thumb digging into his collarbone for a moment. Not enough to bruise, but just enough to let Eliot know he's there.

It's enough to keep him focused. Enough to keep him holding on until the job is finished and he can slowly let go of the tension in his body and the hyper vigilance that has taken over his mind.

Sometimes it scares him, how much control Nate has over him. How much access he has to the dark recesses in his brain that even Eliot doesn't like to venture into unless he has to. Being so... _known_ by someone else is a scary concept. It's been a long while since he's trusted anyone, and he's never trusted anyone quite like this, with everything he is and everything he's done.

Nate has his own demons, albeit different ones. Eliot doesn't know all of them even though he can guess most.

"Eliot?"

Eliot inclines his head, watches Nate with hooded eyes.

Nate studies him, one eyebrow raised. "You good to go on?"

The look in Nate's eyes cuts right through to Eliot's soul. There is only one possible answer. "I'm good."


End file.
